Ellos
by ShadowLights
Summary: Momentos inesperados, ordinarios, especiales o clichés. Son de ellos, y para ellos, hechos por ellos. Para los otros, ellos son ellos y no otros. Porque como son ellos, siempre serán ellos. [Colección de Drabbles, Viñetas y OS Kenyako, sin orden ni continuidad] 2) Miyako tiene delirios de grandeza y Ken no comprende [Para SkuAg]
1. Sorpresa

**Nota de autora:** Una colección de drabbles Kenyako dedicada al foro Proyecto 1/8, especialmente al topic Kenyako y a todas sus integrantes de esta linda OTP.

 _¡One-Shot dedicado a Kailey Hamilton por su cumpleaños!_

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

* * *

A Miyako siempre le han gustado las sorpresas. Ken lo sabía muy bien. También le gustaba darlas, al involucrar toda una maraña de organización y movimiento de gente que a ella le encantaba. Decir dónde y qué se hace; que se compra y que no; hacer bocaditos o comprarlos. Sí, a Ken le enamoraba que a Miyako le brillaran los ojos cada vez que planeaba algo sea grande o pequeño. Por ese mismo motivo, deseaba hacerle algo especial por su cumpleaños. Pero no contó con que Daisuke se subiera al tren.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?

—Estamos yendo a...

—¿Qué le vas a regalar?

—Bueno, yo...

—¿Es Miyako muy pesada con los sabores de torta? ¡La imagino muy espesa a ella!

Ken optó por la ley del hielo, al Daisuke no dejarle hablar. Se preguntó por qué es capaz de hacerle perder la paciencia pero aún así sonreír. Daisuke es un caso especial y lo sabe muy bien. Muy bien en el estricto sentido de la palabra, tanto así que llegaba raras veces a propiciarle una amenaza o buena gritada para que lo deje en paz. Sí, Daisuke era un caso especial.

O demasiado especial para cierta persona.

※※※

A Ken siempre le han gustado las cosas simples. Miyako lo sabía muy bien. También era de cosas extravagantes, de vez en cuando, pero en su mayoría nunca. Sí, era de aquellos que les gustaba hacer que cada pequeño detalle contara para hacer de un momento simple uno especial. Tenía ese toque de transformar un día lluvioso a uno soleado; una nevada a azúcar que cae del cielo; un latido a una unión. Sí, aunque él lo negara, para Miyako él era capaz de transformar su mundo. He por ello que su comportamiento sigiloso se le hacía sospechoso.

Le preguntó una vez más a Hikari si deseaba un décimo terrón de azúcar, cosa que ella rechazo educadamente, escondiendo el fastidio de tanto negarse. Últimamente estaba tomando el café cargado, incluso sin edulcorante.

—¿Pero no te parece raro? —meditó una vez más la chica de cabello lavanda como una grabadora rayada.

—No le veo nada de inusual—replicó, dejando la taza con suma delicadeza en la mesa. Hizo una pausa, ya que se quemó la lengua con el café—. No tienes que ponerte paranóica.

—No lo sé, es muy raro. ¿Olvidarse que es mi cumpleaños? ¿Que sugiera ir a visitarte porque tiene cosas que hacer con Daisuke? —juntó ambas manos en su delgada cintura, ladeando el rostro a cuarenta y cinco grados.

Hikari infló sus mejillas.

—¡No estoy diciendo que no quería visitarte! —se corrige, notando su error, al siempre ser de lengua suelta—. Es un placer verte, especialmente ver esa pancita crecer.

—De todos modos, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —suspiró algo ruborizada—. Ken te ama, Miyako. Es incapaz de olvidarse tu cumpleaños...si hasta hace poco anda emocionado con la idea.

—¿¡Lo estaba!? —el ámbar de sus ojos se iluminó, entusiasmada por la revelación.

—Oh, espera... —algo intimidada por la cercanía, Hikari recordó. —Creo que ese fue Daisuke gritando por Ken. Ya sabes cómo es él.

—¡Ese niñato! —requintó, aunque de niño ya no tenía nada—. Últimamente está saliendo mucho con Ken...

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Hikari arqueando una ceja.

—No lo sé, Ken ha estado recibiendo muchos mensajes de texto estos últimos días... estoy preocupada. —se desplomó en el cojín al lado de su amiga—. ¿Acaso ya no me ama?

—Miyako, estás haciendo una tragedia donde no existe... —Hikari toma un sorbo más de su café.

—¡Y también Daisuke lo llama a cada rato, urgh! —se jaló los pelos efusivamente.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de la elegida de la Luz, sabiendo a la perfección que era tan solo uno de los millares de delirios que salían de la boca de ella. Se recostó en la alfombra de la sala, extendiendo sus brazos. Un par de contracciones empezaron pero no era lo suficiente para decirle. Cerró sus ojos solo para que, al abrirlos, tuviera los lentes de Miyako encima de ella.

—¡Ta-da! —como arte de magia, la heredera del Amor y la Pureza sacó un celular.

—¡No me digas que llegaste al punto de hurtar un celular! —asustada por las recientes conductas obsesivas de ella, quiso arranchárselo.

—Hikari, ¿qué clase de chica crees que soy? ¡Es de Ken! —sonriendo de esquina a esquina, desbloquea la pantalla con destreza y agilidad.

—¿No tiene contraseña o algo? —parpadeó con sus ojos cafés.

—¡Nosotros no nos guardamos secretos! —emocionadísima de hablar con alguien sobre sus sospechas, abre el buzón de mensajes—. ¿Ves? ¡Es un número desconocido, se trata de una vieja arpía!

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Hikari echa un largo suspiro. No supo desde cuando se transformó en una persona con algo de antipatía. Culpó a los dolores y cansancio, al solo anhelar que el dolor acabe y así pasar al siguiente gran paso de su vida. Tan solo unos meses más y el tormento se iría más rápido de lo que duró. Con una migraña que estaba viniendo de tanto griterío, pensó si Ken se habría sentido alguna vez así con Miyako.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Era imposible. Ken ama a Miyako, con o sin gritaríos. Tal y como un día dijo en casa, Miyako no sería Miyako sin esas extravagancias. Ama ese detalle de Miyako, y no lo cambiaría por nada. En ese momento apareció Daisuke en mente, entrometiéndose en la conversación preguntando cosas innecesarias ante las confesiones. Y fue ahí cuando el foco en su cabeza castaña se iluminó.

—¡Yo conozco ese número! —colocando una mano sobre sus labios, buscó su móvil.

Por el otro lado, Miyako seguía metida en las conversaciones que hablaban sobre verse en ciertos lugares, reunirse a tomar algo, o simplemente datos aleatorios que no comprendía. Ahora fue el turno de Hikari de arrebatarle el celular y comparar la información en mano. Su rostro palideció rápidamente, mariposas volando en el estómago de Miyako; ¡oh, el suspenso la mataba!

—Miyako…—tragó saliva, —…es de Daisuke.

—¿Daisuke? ¡Pero sería raro si lo tiene bloqueado! —rio, tratando de pasarlo por alto.

—Considerando la situación, creo que es probable que Ken lo haya eliminado de sus contactos… él puede llegar a ser… muy persistente. En todo sentido.

—¿ _En todo sentido_? —algo pícara, le alzó las cejas a la castaña.

Sin embargo, esta no se inmutó.

—Aguafiestas—infló sus mejillas—. Nah, sería imposible que Ken me esté engañando con Daisuke.

Y fue el momento menos oportuno para que Hikari tomara café, ya que aparte de quemarse parte de la garganta, acabó escupiéndolo en sus faldas junto a una gran tos por el atoro. Miyako no lo notó al estar sumida en sus fantasías.

—¡Siempre pero _siempre_ supe que había algo inusual en su amistad! —cruzó sus brazos—. ¡Incluso desde niños! ¡Siempre supe que esas noches de hombres…!

Se detuvo de golpe; Hikari seguía agonizando.

—¡Daisuke le quitó la virginidad a Ken, esto es el colmo! ¡Maldito! ¡Sabía que esas noches de videojuegos no eran más que mentiras, se supone que sería yo y él a mí…! Cosa que sí fue así pero _igual_ , ¡no lo voy a perdonar! Ahora que lo recuerdo he visto a Daisuke sacar su ropa de nuestra casa antes…

 _¡Eso es porque siempre va a dormir a su casa cuando sales a algún viaje!_ , pensó Hikari, todavía siendo incapaz de decirlo al seguir tosiendo.

—¡Esto solo confirma que…!

—¡Miyako cálmate! —una vez que retomó la compostura, la sostuvo del brazo ya que se había puesto en la actitud de planear una emboscada—. No es prueba suficiente. Sí, claro. Daisuke le manda muchos mensajes que, ahora leyéndolos, _pueden_ malinterpretarse pero, no creo que vaya desde hace tanto tiempo atrás.

—Mmm, puede ser—tranquilizándose, Hikari logró volver a respirar—. Aunque estoy siendo una tonta, esto también debe de ser un gran golpe para ti.

—Umm…

Para su suerte, Miyako cambió rápidamente de tema de conversación al escuchar que entró un nuevo mensaje del mismo número.

 _¿Dónde estás? Por cierto, uh… sé discutimos en la mañana pero quisiera disculparme contigo. Sé que últimamente estoy insistiendo mucho y entiendo, debe de ser difícil con ella ahí dentro. Debe ser una locura, ¿no? Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos más tarde. ¿Recuerdas ese lugar en el parque? ¿Cerca al río donde nos dimos las manos por primera vez? Te estaré esperando ahí. No importa lo que me vayas a decir,_ _ **siempre te amaré**_ _. Sé que últimamente yo…_

Pero la chica de cabello lavanda apagó la pantalla del celular sin terminar de leer el mensaje de más de 100 palabras.

—¡MOTOMIYAAAAAAA!

※※※

Ken y Daisuke seguían su recorrido por el camino comercial, comprando lo que necesitaban para la gran sorpresa. Todavía les quedaban unas horas y optaron por pasear en búsqueda del regalo perfecto. A Miyako siempre le gustaban muchas cosas. Veía algo y decía que era lindo o feo. Que desearía tenerlo o aborrecería su presencia. Incluso Ken sentía que de a pocos se convertía en alguien así al rechazar todo objeto de mal gusto que Daisuke clasificaba adorable y a él le parecía una abominación, al igual que ese inusual _daruma_ que les regaló en un aniversario.

—Creo que ya pasamos por aquí—murmuró Ken algo perdido, debido a que la cantidad de transeúntes había incrementado—. ¿Recuerdas, Daisuke?

—Ah, maldición…—soltó sin previo aviso luego de que un niño se tropezara con él.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Le escribí un mensaje a Hikari pero lo envié a tu celular—se abrazó a sí mismo, deprimido—. Me equivoqué de número.

—Puede ser que sí se lo hayas enviado, mi bolsillo no vibró—buscó entre ellos sin éxito alguno—. Parece que lo olvidé en casa. Oh bueno, quedará en suspenso.

—Yo que quería disculparme…—sollozando como un niño pequeño, Ken tuvo que jalarlo de la manga de su suéter para que avanzara y no perderlo, evitándose el ir a tener que ir a buscarlo a una estación de policía como un padre preocupado.

※※※

— _Debe ser difícil con ella ahí adentro_ —recalcó Miyako—. ¡Está diciendo que no puede decirlo al yo ser un fastidio porque siempre estoy dentro de la casa!

Hikari ya no daba más, tanto que comenzó a ofuscar todo lo que decía Miyako, recostándose una vez más en la alfombra. Aunque lo que más le colmó la paciencia fueron las palabras que empleó Daisuke en el mensaje. ¡Siempre lleva a malentendidos! … ¿O quizás no?

Se levantó de golpe por pensar dicha cosa.

—No, Hikari… estás dejando que la locura de Miyako te consuma—cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Me dijiste algo? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Miyako, si tanto deseas quitarte el clavo de encima, ¿por qué no vas y lo buscas para aclarar las cosas? —con un sarcasmo que nunca emplea, Hikari se cuestionó si fue natural o será que la influencia de Takeru jugó en su contra.

—¡Bingo, eso es! —sosteniendo las manos de su mejor amiga, se contiene de darle un beso de agradecimiento—. ¡Eres brillante, por algo eres la Luz!

—No lo decía en se…—pero antes de terminar la palabra _serio_ , la chica de gafas secuestro el teléfono de Hikari—. ¡Oye!

—Ahora solo hacemos esto… ¡bingo, la localización de Daisuke! —mostrando su hazaña, espera a que la elogien.

—¿Cómo…?

—Mi estimada Watson-chan, todos estos dispositivos están dentro de una nube y tienen la función de poderse localizar—guiñó un ojo.

 _Oh, Dios. ¿En qué me estoy metiendo?_

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Hikari al ser sacada de su casa, en contra de su voluntad.

※※※

Un presentimiento comía a Ken. No sabía si era bueno o malo pero, algo le decía que era entre los dos. Él no es de planear sorpresas, y le estaba costando mucho. No por el hecho de no ser de cosas extravagantes, sino por el hecho de que no le gusta mentir. Sí, puede ser que cuando lo haga sea muy convincente, tanto así que muchos lo tildan de calculador pero, sabe que muchas veces Miyako cae. Ella cae porque le cree cada palabra, y le dolía haberla engañado para darle una sorpresa. Una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños, que pretendió olvidar dando la excusa que saldría con Daisuke a hacer unas cosas y sugiriéndole ir a visitar a Hikari.

—¿Te decidiste? —desesperado por saber qué iba a escoger, el cómplice agita las millares de bolsas de confeti que cargaba.

—Todavía no—se detuvo frente a una tienda llena de cristales—. No soy de cosas pomposas. Siempre le he dado a Miyako cosas que no me hacían pensar tanto, porque sé lo que le gusta y qué no. Soy más de hacer cosas a mano y dárselas, al ser más especiales. Ahora venden tantas pero tantas cosas que…

—¿Te decidiste?

—No, no me he decidido—resopló.

—Entonces dilo en vez de palabrear tanto—le golpea la espalda, sonriendo—. ¿Hay algo que haya dicho querer últimamente?

—Ignorando el hecho que quiere verme tan solo usando un listón como prenda en la cama, diciendo que soy su regalo, pues no.

—Miyako sí que es atrevida—silbó—. ¿Y si haces eso?

—….—colocó un dedo bajo el mentón.

—¡No lo medites, no lo medites, busquemos algo de una buena vez! —asustado al ver que realmente lo estaba pensando para evitarse la agonía, lo empujó para seguir avanzando.

Lo que ellos desconocían era que, a la distancia, dos siluetas los seguían sigilosamente utilizando lentes de lunas negras y marco rojo, junto a una gabardina beige y sombrero conjunto. Andaban con mascarillas en la boca y atraían los ojos de los peatones.

—El ave dejó el nido. Repito, el ave dejó el nido. Cambio.

—Puedo verlos, Miyako. No es necesario que…

— _El ave dejó el nido. Repito, el ave dejó el nido_. _Cambio_.

—El ave dejó el nido, cambio…—resopló en derrota la castaña—. No puedo creer que me dejé involucrar en esto.

※※※

No fue hasta que Ken dio con su propio reflejo en miniatura, a través de una vitrina de una tienda inusual, que detectó una premonición. Se detuvo en seco, acercándose, casi perdiendo a Daisuke en la multitud. Una pequeña botella de vidrio había llamado su atención en dicha tienda de artilugios que para muchos no valdrían para nada pero, para él, podrían sí hacerlo. Era diminuto, delicado y hermoso. Muy dentro hacía un diamante lavanda, idéntico al de dicha flor. Pudo ver el reflejo de Miyako provenir de este, tomándolo como una señal.

—Esto es—susurró—. Esto sé que le gustará.

Lo que no sabía era que el reflejo que vio, era la mismísima Miyako tras un árbol.

—Están entrando a esa tienda de segunda mano—dijo la susodicha, solo para espantar al final a un niño que la miraba con sospecha. Se agitó más al ver que Ken tomó de la mano a Daisuke para ingresar—. ¡¿Ken siempre fue el _seme_?!

—Creí que lo más lógico sería que fuese el _uke_ …—al notar lo que dijo, Hikari sacudió bruscamente el rostro—. En todo caso, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora, Miyako? No es como si pudieras entrar, tu identidad sería…

Pero notó que le hablaba al aire, al haber desaparecido en cuestiones de segundos. Andaba ingresando con grandes pasos ruidosos hacia la tienda. Sin saber que hacer, Hikari se percató que Ken andaba colocándole un collar en el cuello Daisuke, justo antes de que volteara y fuese por un anillo. Un anillo que el anciano que manejaba la tienda, se lo sugiriera.

※※※

—¿Será de su tamaño? —preguntó Ken, luego de verse convencido de comprar ambos objetos—. Aunque hace un bonito complemento con el collar de botella.

—¿Si lo pruebas en mi dedo? —sugirió Daisuke—. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Y por más que el muchacho de cabello azabache no luciera muy convencido con la idea, se dejó llevar por el momento. No sin antes sentir cómo la mano de Daisuke desaparecía de las suyas y fuese secuestrado por un desesperado beso de Hikari.

Miyako no supo en qué momento la castaña le ganó la carrera, pero supo que una vez que terminara el encuentro entre ambos, le propiciaría una buena golpiza por estarle robando al novio. Porque el novio de su novio debía pagarla, y muy caro. No obstante, en la mente de Ken rondaban muchas preguntas sin respuesta, especialmente por el ridículo disfraz de detectives de infidelidad que la chica de cabello lavanda portaba y que, deducía, había obligado a su amiga a vestir.

—¿Y? ¿Sentiste algo? —Hikari lucía desesperada.

—Sentí tu lengua—respondió.

—¡No, otra cosa! —ruborizada en extremo, pretendió no haberlo escuchado—. ¿No sentiste algo más?

—¿A qué viene tanta pregunta…?

—¡No quería molestarme contigo esta mañana! Eso solo que, Daisuke, tienes que entender que estar embarazada no es fácil y no es posible siempre estar a tu disposición... temí que, temí que me estuvieras… creí que…

Miyako, deseando no entrometerse en ese problema, acudió directo hacia Ken, sosteniéndolo de los hombros. El chico no comprendía todos los eventos que sucedían a la misma vez.

—Ken, solo hay algo que te voy a pedir luego de todo esto.

Silencio.

—Por favor, si decides enamorarte de otra persona o sacarme la vuelta, ¡que sea con una mujer y no con un hombre! —entre lágrimas de cocodrilo, señaló a Daisuke.

En ese instante, Ken no se imaginó que explicar el malentendido sería la tarea más larga que ha tenido en su vida. Que le robaría risas a Miyako que provocaban no lágrimas de tristeza, sino de alegría. Que el hecho de que ese anillo de juguete que el anciano le ofreció a Ken terminaría atorado en el dedo de Daisuke y la chica de cabello lavanda sugiriera cortárselo con una sierra eléctrica. Que el mensaje fue solo una equivocación y era para Hikari. Que descubriría que Hikari también tuviera sus miedos absurdos. Que _ella ahí adentro_ significaba a la niña que Hikari carga dentro suyo. Que valió la pena querer hacerle una fiesta a sorpresa a Miyako por su cumpleaños.

Gracias a ello aprendió que Miyako era una sorpresa en sí misma, al ser siempre inesperada. Al mostrar que siempre había algo nuevo que descubrir con ella, llevando una momentos llenos de emoción al recibir una sorpresa cuando abría sus labios, sus ojos, curvaba una sonrisa, o simplemente al tener una loca idea en la cabeza que llevaría a más sorpresas en el camino que incluso lo tomarían desprevenido… como acceder al no tener contacto con hombres, por más que involucrase no ir a un baño público o evitar reuniones sociales con baños de aguas termales temporales.

Sí, Miyako es una persona llena de sorpresas.

* * *

OS inspirado, en muchos sentidos, por el manga **Horimiya**. Lamento si hay problemas de redacción. La narración no es de lo mejor pero espero te haya gustado, Kailey, y robado por lo menos una sonrisa. No cuento con mucho tiempo libre para escribir y pudo haber sido mejor :(


	2. Trampa de fresa

**Nota de autora** : Para Sku. Sonríe, y anímate, no me gusta sentirte triste :) . . .

* * *

 **Trampa de fresa**

* * *

Déjame contarte que mi reacción en ese momento no pude describirla con exactitud. Fue una mezcla inusual que jamás había sentido. Claro, hoy creo que te la puedo definir como un asombro lleno de verguenza, con ganas de que me tragara la tierra misma pero, ahora que lo veo desde otra perspectiva puedo reírme de esta historia.

Era su último año de preparatoria, o mejor dicho nuestra última semana de clases en general. Su actitud no había cambiado aunque, muy dentro, sabía que había algo que no me contaba. Y supe que algo había pasado por alto cuando ingresó a mi clase de improviso sin ningún motivo, con un parche que le cubría el ojo derecho, vendajes en las muñecas y rodilla izquierda, una bufanda roja larga, una curita bajo el ojo libre.

Te comento que en ese preciso instante hizo un ademán muy ridículo con las manos que todavía sigo sin comprender cómo lo hizo. También dio unas piruetas y al caer de regreso pisó en falso y casi se va de rodillas. Ahora ya sabes por qué no quiere retirarse las gafas, presumo que es por ese día tan inusual. Solo te digo que en ese momento no me salían las palabras, y no eran por su carismática belleza de siempre.

—¿Miyako...san?

—Fuhuhu... ¡Bwahaha! Un nombre abominable, del que hablas ahora mismo, está prohibido—Recuerdo que al cruzar sus brazos, una pequeña parte del vendaje se rompió—. Ahora mismo soy Inoue del Apocalipsis. La Reina del Tabú, servida por mi Oscuro Halcón de la Destrucción. Recuerden bien esto, mortales. Soy la mujer que algún día, ¡reinará este mundo!

Creo que vas entendiendo.

El pobre de Poromon no podía ni con su alma al ser sujeto de forma tan ofensiva (sí, tienes razón, a mi tampoco me gustaría que me sujetaran de la única pluma que sobresale de mi cabeza). También recuerdo que me levanté del asiento para ir hacia ella y extendió su mano para detenerme.

—Ni un paso mas. Si valoras tu vida, no te acerques a mí—y como quien no quiere la cosa para agregarle más drama, recorrió su cabello con sus dedos hacia atrás incrementando la extraña tensión.

Como deduces, la saqué corriendo de mi clase al no comprender las circunstancias. Ella nunca había actuado así en su vida y creí que había pasado algo por alto. Siempre la leía y comprendía, sabes que hasta ahora descubro todo lo que planea al ser una pésima mentirosa pero pretendo no hacerlo si se trata de algo que ella planea con empeño. Ahora bien, nunca faltaba a clases pero sentía que era necesario.

Solo se me ocurrió llevarla al depósito del gimnasio al no haber educación física, por suerte.

—Miyako-san, ¿me puedes explicar qué está pasando?—pregunté muy confundido.

—Ese nombre no es de mi pertenencia, mortal...—respondió con un tono de voz bajo de una chica que desea hacerse cool e interesante, y no me arrepiento en admitir ahora que me resultó bastante excitante, al casi salírseme el corazón por la garganta—. Aunque solo por ser tú al no caer en mi radar del peligro, puedes llamarme... ¡Miyako Inoue! Recuérdalo muy bien, ya que es el nombre que agún día reinará el mundo.

—Ya sé que ese es tu nombre, Miyako-san. Te conozco. Desde hace seis años, siendo preciso.

—No la tomes en serio, no entiendo qué le pasa—me había olvidado que Poromon estaba ahí. Se acomodó en uno de los taburetes del depósito antes de seguir—. Simplemente despertó diciendo que sintió el llamado de su ojo izquierdo pero al final cubrió el derecho con un parche. Muy contradictorio. ¡Luego dijo muchas cosas extrañas sobre artes oscuras! ¿Qué clase de virus es este, Ken?

—No creo que sea un virus, Poromon—seguimos la charla, al ella estar sumida en lo que juraba que eran risas diabólicas (que en realidad eran infantiles, agudas y muy lindas). En eso, noté el detalle que te comenté—. ¿Y sus gafas?

—Dijo algo como esos meros espejos compuestos por humanos no son lo suficientes para controlar mi maléfico poder infernal que reside en mi ojo de Thanatos...

Tuve la necesidad de comprobarlo.

—Miyako-san...—sentí su clásica mirada fulminante bajo el parche, y noté cómo ajustaba sus vendajes como si fuese a luchar—. Digo, Inoue del Apocalípsis-san... ¿podría acercarme un momento ante su grandiosa presencia?

Emocionadísima por seguir su juego, se me acercó sin tratar de salirse de esta nueva personalidad que no comprendí por qué estaba empleando. Sin piedad alguna le levanté el parche, y su rostro se tornó una totalidad rosa. Ella no estaba usando contactos. Estaba ciega, me sorprendió que pudiera ver en dónde quedaba mi clase al no poder leer ni los letreros y temblé al pensar que hubiera pasado si ingresaba a la clase equivocada con todo lo que dijo. Suficiente con todos los murmullos de mi clase. Agradecí, mentalmente, que Daisuke estuviera enfermo y no presenciara este acto.

Ah perdona, el ojo. Me distraje. Recordar es una sensación placentera. Te conté que no estaba con contactos puestos. Bajo ese parche tenía un contacto de color rojo, sin medida. Realmente estaba llevando esta charada en serio.

—¡Aaaa!—gritó, alejándose tambaleante—, ¡Aaa..aaaa...! ¡Viste mi ojo de Thanatos! Ahora la destrucción llegará al mundo...

—Miyako-san, podrías por fav...

No pude terminar mi oración al ser rociado con perfume de fresa. No supe de dónde lo sacó. Quizás de alguno de sus vendajes. Hasta ahora no me lo quiere decir a mí. Podría ser que a ti sí. Es un buen arma de defensa personal.

—Caíste en mi dulce trampa de fresa, pequeño demonio! ¡Bwahahaha!—y llevándose a Poromon contra su voluntad, ella huyó.

Mis ojos ardían muchísimo. Hasta ahora puedo sentir el ardor del perfume y el indescriptible aroma a fresas que me acompañó el resto de la tarde. Escuché rumores, también de una chica de cabello lavanda y bufanda roja que iba diciendo cosas raras en el pasillo, biblioteca e incluso a profesores sobre el fin del mundo, su voluntad del mal y cómo su nombre era llamar al mismísimo Apocalipsis.

Por eso cuando la encontré en el lugar de siempre, en donde nos veíamos antes de partir juntos a casa, no fue de pie y sonriente, sino abrazando su bufanda y con ojos vidriosos. El lente de contacto estaba en el suelo junto al parche.

Vamos, no te adelantes. Sí, me senté a su lado como en esos momentos clichés de manga para chicas que tanto te gustan. Así que no me robes la historia.

—¿Me vas a contar que sucede, Miyako-san?

Otra mirada fulminante con mejillas infladas y ojos rojizos por el llanto.

—Quiero decir, Inoue del Apocalípsis-san—me corregí, dubitativo.

No respondió. Tampoco supe qué quería que hiciera. Ella es fácil de leer y, en ese momento, no podía entenderla. No me gustaba esta sensación. Sin embargo, era algo nuevo y diferente. Me gustaba. Solo que no era apropiado al ella estar sufriendo. Me afiné la garganta, pensando como ella haría en este momento.

—¡Invoco a Miyako-san!—intenté agregar los imposibles gestos de manos que hizo en la tutoría de la mañana, en mi clase.

—¡Oh, Ken-kun estaba tan asustada! Una entidad se apoderó de mi cuerpo, y ahora mismo trata de tomar posesión de nuevo... ¡tienes que hacer algo!—dramatizando de nuevo sus acciones, se me quedó mirando por un buen rato. Sabía lo que quería, ya que cerró sus ojos y juntó sus labios—. Mmm...

Le respondí colocándole una cajita de leche de fresa en su cabeza.

—Oye, esa no es manera de tratar a Inoue del Apocalíp...

Sí, la besé. No tienes por qué ocultar tu rostro entre las almohadas.

—Caíste en mi trampa de fresa ahora—sonreí—, ¿Me vas a decir qué pasa? También tienes preocupado a Poromon.

—El Oscuro Halcón de la Destrucción huyó tal cual la puerta dimensional al mundo del que proviene se abrió y la Luz se lo llevó—trató de decir con una voz seria.

—Entonces regresó al Digimundo con Hikari-san, tengo que agradecerle y pedirle disculpas por las molestias más tarde—murmuré—. Miyako-san, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sientes.

—El tiempo sí que pasa volando, ¿no lo crees?—alzó su rostro hacia las nubes que se tornaban de color naranja—. Unos días más y yo ya no estaré aquí. Ustedes sí.

—Miyako-san...—ahí mismo me sentí mal por no haberme dado cuenta de algo tan obvio.

—Entonces, ¡noté que habían muchas cosas que no había hecho durante mis años de estudiante y que tenía que hacerlas ahora!—exclamó, levantándose de imprevisto del suelo—. ¡Nunca tuve el síndrome de octavo grado y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió! Se siente tan... _genial_.

Sabes que siempre ella está llena de sorpresas, así que traté de que no me sorprendiera pero, lo hizo.

—¿Quieres tratar de hacer todas esas cosas en menos de una semana?—solté una risa—. Miyako-san, eres increíble.

—Por supuesto, Ken-kun. No alimentes mi ego que esa es la fuente principal de energías de mi segunda personalidad: ¡Inoue del Apocalípsis!

Nos quedamos hablando. No supe hasta qué hora. Tan tarde que los profesores nos sacaron de la preparatoria, la llevé a casa, y sus hermanos creyeron que había sufrido un accidente con tanto vendaje. Supe que ella tenía miedo y sentía soledad. Soledad de que estará por su cuenta en la siguiente etapa de nuestras vidas. Quizás, solo quizás, por eso se distrajo con todas las cosas que no hizo, para dejar de pensar. Porque ella es especial en todo sentido.

Tampoco supe cómo terminé cayendo en su trampa de seguirle el juego esa semana (creo que fue una nueva amenaza con su perfume de fresa) siendo Emperador pero, admito que era reconfortante hablarle a Daisuke como un insecto. No, no tengo doble personalidad. Pero fue divertido.

Ella hace todo divertido. Incluso transforma sus miedos en algo divertido. Por eso te cuento esto. Para que cada vez que tengas miedo, tomes las cosas desde una perspectiva positiva como tu madre. Miyoko, no tengas miedo de dejar atrás a Daichi y los demás. Transforma tus miedos en algo positivo como ella, tal y como ella transformó mis miedos y pesadillas en risas y sueños felices.

—Aun así, ustedes dos fueron muy graciosos de chicos. Como dice mi tío Daisuke... son ellos.

 _Qué tanto le has contado a nuestra hija, ¿Daisuke?_

* * *

El prompt que se me ocurrió una tarde fue, ¿qué pasaría si Miyako tiene chuunibyou y se la pasa delirando en el colegio? ¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
